1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image capturing apparatus which has a reduced number of components.
2. Description of the Related Art
When used in a capturing mode, a digital image capturing apparatus stores data regarding an image that is obtained during a capturing operation. In a reproduction mode, the digital image capturing apparatus retrieves the data from a storage medium and displays an image on a display unit by using the data stored in the storage medium.
Conventional digital image capturing apparatuses include an imaging device such as a CCD, a lens barrel with a lens, and other components known in the art. Such apparatuses obtain image data from the charge-coupled device (CCD) when light, which has passed through a lens barrel including a lens, is incident on the CCD.
FIG. 1 is a partially exploded perspective view of a CCD assembly and a lens barrel 5 which are included in a conventional digital image capturing apparatus. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the CCD assembly illustrated in FIG. 1, taken along line II-II.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the CCD assembly includes a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 1 for a CCD, a CCD 2 mounted on the FPCB 1, and a CCD plate 3 that is interposed between the FPCB 1 and the CCD 2. Such a FPCB 1 for the CCD has a terminal unit 1a at a side part of the FPCB 1. A connector can be connected to the terminal unit 1a so that the FPCB 1 is connected to a main PCB via the connector. As known in the art, one or more integrated circuit (IC) chips including, for example a digital signal processor (DSP) and a central processing unit (CPU) for controlling operation of the conventional digital image capturing apparatus, may be mounted on the main PCB. The CCD 2 includes a terminal unit 2a. As best illustrated in FIG. 2, the terminal unit 2a penetrates the FPCB 1 and is fixed at a rear surface of the FPCB 1 by solder 4. The lens barrel 5 is aligned with the CCD assembly (i.e., the FPCB 1, CCD 2 and CCD plate 3) and is connected to the CCD assembly so that a light passing through the lens barrel 5 can be incident on the CCD 2.
However, when manufacturing the conventional digital image capturing apparatus that includes the CCD assembly and the lens barrel 5 similar to those illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the number of components is increased, the manufacturing process is not easy due to a complicated structure, a yield rate is low, manufacturing costs are greatly increased, and there is a higher probability that some completed digital image capturing apparatuses may be defective.